You Belong With Me
by seira knight
Summary: Nama: Kim Taehyung, Status akademik: seorang siswa teladan ARMY HS, Status pertemanan: sahabat karib Park Jimin, Status percintaan: diam-diam memiliki rasa pada Jeon Jungkook-tetangga sekaligus namja terpopuler di sekolahnya, Kendala yang dihadapi: Jeon Jungkook sudah memiliki Yein sebagai kekasihnya, Bagaimana kisahnya? cekidot! It's KookV/VKook, GS for Taehyung and Jimin


**My second ff in this day...**

 **Cerita masih kacau...harap maklum..^^**

...

...

 **...**

 **-You Belong With Me-**

 **-YBWM-**

 **Lenght :** Chaptered

 **Genre :** Romance, School-life

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin, and others**

 **GS for Taehyung and Jimin**

 **..**

 **.**

 **-YBWM-**

Koridor sekolah masih sepi. Jam segini belum banyak murid yang datang. Aku termasuk siswi yang sangat rajin, sehingga di pagi buta seperti ini sudah sampai di sekolah. Kata orang–orang sih aku punya otak yang encer. Nilai–nilaiku selalu jadi yang tertinggi di kelas. Walau begitu aku seorang yang pendiam. Sehingga tak banyak orang yang mengenalku. Dan akupun tak banyak punya teman. Hanya aku dan sahabatku. Ada juga seseorang yang sudah lama aku perhatikan. Dia juga mengenalku, tapi tidak lebih. Hanya kenal. Dia adalah tetanggaku . . . Jeon Jungkook.

" Tae- _ah_!, tungguin aku ...", Jimin sahabatku berlari sambil memanggil namaku.

" hufh,,,uh,,,uh,,,,,"

" Lari dari hutan amazon kamu, kok sampai terengah–engah gitu?," tanyaku saat Jimin sampai di dekatku.

" Sialan kau, ini bukan gara-gara habis lari dari hutan amazon, tapi lagi lari ngejar maling", ujarnya kesal.

"Hah? beneran Jim? Mana malingnya? udah ketangkep?,"Mataku celingak – celinguk mencari maling yang dimaksud Jimin. Otakku pun mulai berpikir,mana ada maling lari ke sekolah di saat sekolah mulai ramai oleh siswa?

"Dasar, kamu tuh punya otak encer tapi masih ada sisi blo'onnya juga ya? hahahaha," Jimin tertawa puas melihat ekspresi bodohku.

"Ah, kamu Jim...sukanya ngerjain aku deh,,,

"Hahahaha ya udah lah, puas ngerjain kamu pagi ni, ke kelas yuk!"

Kami pun menyusuri lapangan menuju kelas kami. Itulah Jimin, sahabat baikku yang sukanya jailin orang mulu. Kira – kira volume otak yang dia gunakan untuk membuat ide ngejahilin orang lebih besar daripada yang dipake buat mikirin pelajaran. Walaupun begitu dia adalah seorang sahabat yang setia.

"Bruak !"

"Taehyung- _ah_!, kau gak papa kan?", kurasakan Jimin menggoyang–goyangkan tubuhku sambil terus memanggil namaku. Sebuah bola basket dengan ramahnya menghampiri mukaku dan memberikan salam hangatnya yang mengakibatkan otakku kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Gila kamu ya! Ne ada orang jalan tauk! Maen lempar bola sembarangan aja." Omel Jimin.

Samar–samar terdengar suara Jimin memarahi sang empunya bola sampai akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri.

00==*==00

"Uuh...aduuh..sakit banget ini kepala..."rintihku seraya memegangi jidatku. "Wwaduh,,benjol lagi ni jidat..."umpatku tak percaya.

"Bagus donk...jadi tambah maju tuh jidat, kayak Lohan di rumahku tuh...hahahha," terdengar sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku. Akupun melihat sekelilingku, dan mataku terbelalak lebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di dekatku.

"Udah merasa baikan?", tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kagetku.

"Emm, kamu kenapa ada di sini?,"ujarku balik tanya.

" _Mian_ , tadi aku yang ngelempar bola, gak sengaja kena jidatmu yang lebar itu..,"jawabnya santai.

"Jidat lebar?sialan kamu!..."umpatku sedikit kesal. "Trus kamu yang bawa aku ke sini?"

"Iya sih, tadi temen bawelmu itu yang ngomel–ngomel gak karuan di lapangan. Langsung kutinggal aja dia sambil angkat kamu ke sini. Tadi dia juga sempet ke sini, tapi kelasmu lagi ada ulangan katanya, jadi dia ke kelas dulu.."jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ulangan? wah..gawat nih,,mesti cepet–cepet ke sana,"aku berusaha turun dari ranjang UKS dan hendak mengikuti ulangan.

"Hei..hei..tak usah ke sana, tadi udah di kasih surat ijin kok. Kamu masih sakit ini...tadi temenmu juga bilang, selesai ulangan dia bakal langsung ke sini. So rileks aja di sini, istirahat yang cukup."ujarnya seraya membuka pintu UKS.

"Ooh..trus, kamu mau kemana?"

"Ya mau balik ke lapangan lah, jam olahraga dah mulai nih, tadi kan kita masih pemanasan. Sori dah bikin jidatmu benjol."

"Ah,,oh..iya,,gak papa kok. Makasih ya udah bantuin ke sini."

"Yah..sama–sama, salahku juga kok tadi. Yaudah aku duluan..."

00==*==000

"Taehyung- _ah_! Kamu gak papa kan? udah sembuh kan? waduh kok jadi benjol gini Tae? dasar kurang ajar tu si Jungkook, udah tau ada orang jalan juga masih aja dilempar bola,"suara cempreng Jimin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Gimana ulangannya tadi?, aku pasti kena marah Lee _saem_ ya", tanyaku menghiraukan kecemasan Jimin.

"Aduh Taehyung...kamu tuh lagi sakit, masih sempet-sempetnya mikirin soal ulangan tadi. _Saem_ gak marak kok, beliau malah ngasih dispen buat kamu..minggu depan kamu bisa ikut ulangan susulan," ujar Jimin masih dengan mimik khawatir.

"Syukur deh kalo gitu, yaudah yuk kita balik, aku dah mendingan kok...,"ajakku seraya menggandeng tangan Jimin dan membawanya keluar dari UKS.

Di perjalanan menuju kelas pikiranku menerawang, apa bener yang tadi nungguin aku di UKS itu Jungkook tetanggaku yang bintang lapangan itu? kok dia rela gitu nungguin orang sakit, apalagi yang bukan siapa-siapa dia. Ya emang bener sih aku tetangganya dan dia tadi yang ngelempar bolanya. Tapi kan bisa aja habis nganter ke UKS trus langsung pergi. Kenapa harus nungguin aku, apa jangan-jangan ...

"Tae,,, Taehyung!,"

"Aduh! apaan sih Jim main jitak kepala orang aja. Masih sakit nih, benjol..."ujarku meringis kesakitan.

" _Mian..mian_.. abis kamunya juga sih, diajak ngobrol juga gak nyahutin, malah ngelamun lagi. Kayak orang gila deh aku ngomong sendiri dari tadi."dengus Jimin kesal.

"Emm,,,emang kamu ngajak ngobrol apa Jim?" tanyaku merasa bersalah.

"Tau ah gelap!"ujar Jimin melengos pergi. Ngambek deh.

"Yak...Jimin- _ah_...masih terang gini kok dibilang gelap..."godaku merajuk. Gawat nih kalo Jimin dah ngambek, bisa minta traktir 3 mangkok ramyun dia, alasannya sih buat nebus kesalahan kita yang udah bikin dia ngambek.

"Oke! Istirahat langsung ke kantin, ke warungnya Bibi Song. 3 mangkok ya.."Jimin pun menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Sialan, kanker deh aku...huh...tau gitu biarin aja ngambek terus.."

"Hohoho,,oke Bibi Song..tunggu Jimin datang..."

"Dasar...tebusan sih tebusan, tapi ya jangan 3 mangkok gitu...wah...dikadalin lagi deh ma Jimin. Mungkin hari ini emang hari sialku kali ya...arghhhh..."pikirku kesal.

00==*==00

Aku masih gak percaya dengan kejadian di sekolah kemarin. Sampai-sampai tadi malem nggak bisa tidur lantaran kepikiran terus. Masak iya Jungkook si bintang lapangan itu mau nungguin aku yang sedang terkapar di UKS, apalagi kata temen-temen dia tuh orang yang cuek, dingin, dan nggak sabaran. Nah, yang terjadi kemarin, dia mau nungguin aku di UKS sampai telat dateng pas jam olahraga. Aneh banget kan? Apa jangan –jangan dia suka ma aku?Aduuh..mikir apa sih aku ini, ya nggak mungkin lah dia suka aku yang biasa-biasa ini. Dia kan udah punya _yeoja chingu_ yang cantik dan seksi, si Yein ketua chearleader itu. Aku pun berusaha menepis semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan mustahil itu.

"Hei Tae, lagi ngapain sih bengong aja? Udah sembuh benjolnya?,"sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Loh, Jungkook? ngapain kamu di sini?,"tanyaku kaget.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, ngapain kamu jalan di tengah orang main basket?,"ujar Jungkook dengan sedikit menahan tawa.

"Hah? Emang aku ada di...,"ucapanku terhenti ketika melihat sekelilingku. Ternyata benar yang dibilang Jungkook. Aku di tengah-tengah orang main basket. Duh malunya ...

"Hoi Tae!, masih pusing gara-gara kena bola kemarin?"teriak Yein yang kebetulan kemarin ikut menyaksikan adegan ciuman jidatku dengan bola basket.

"Hahahahaha"...akhirnya teriakan Yein pun membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan baginya dan sangat memalukan bagiku. Anak-anak yang melihat kejadian itu ikut menertawakanku.

"Sudah-sudah! Kasihan kan dia, ayo latihan lagi,"teriak Jungkook mengakhiri gelak tawa para siswa. Mereka mulai bermain basket lagi.

Akupun segera berlari meninggalkan lapangan basket dan menuju kelasku. "Kenapa Jungkook selalu baik ma aku? Kalo dia kayak gitu terus aku kan yang susah harus nahan perasaan ini?"lirihku dalam perih.

00==*==00

"Tae- _ah_ , aku mau tanya deh sama kamu,"todong Jimin di sela-sela makan siang kami.

"Tanya apaan? tugas fisika buat nanti? bilang aja,"ujarku santai. Kebiasaan deh Jimin ini, nanti tugas mau dikumpulin, sekarang malah belum ngerjain.

"Bukan tentang tugas kok"

"Ooh,,trus tentang apaan? langsung aja deh gak usah berbelit-belit, bikin bingung orang aja,"

"Kamu suka kan sama Jungkook?"ucap Jimin dengan tegas dan sangat jelas.

"Hah? Ma-mana mungkin aku suka Jungkook, dia kan udah punya Yein."jawabku sedikit gugup. Tenggorokanku tercekat mendengar pertanyaan Jimin yang sangat tiba-tiba. Apa mungkin roman mukaku ini sangat mudah dibaca ya sampai Jimin tau perasaanku ke Jungkook. Padahal aku kan gak cerita apa-apa sama Jimin.

"Gak usah bohong deh, sejak jidatmu kena bola si Jungkook tingkahmu aneh. Sering ngelamun, sering mandangin Jungkook dari jauh tanpa kedip, apa itu kurang jelas buat ngebuktiin kamu suka ma dia?,"desak Jimin serius.

"Emmm...sebenernya sih aku ...emm ... emang sih aku suka ma Jungkook, tapi. . .

"Nah kan . .. akhirnya kamu ngaku juga. Hehehe berhubung kamu lagi jatuh cinta nih, enaknya kamu traktir aku gitu..biar cintamu bersambut gitu ...,"Jimin menyeringai lebar melihatku melongo mendengar perkataannya.

"Enak aja, gimana mau bersambut. Jungkook kan udah punya Yein. Kalo dibandingin sih aku kalah jauh ma Yein. Dia tuh udah cantik, populer, ketua chers, idaman para _namja_ deh...sedangkan aku? Apa hebatnya coba?"ucapku lemah.

"Yelah, lo tuh ya ...masih aja mikir begituan, aku kasih tau ya.. kamu tuh lebih baik daripada _si kutilang_ itu. Otak lo tuh encer, aku aja sampe ngiri ma otakmu. Lagian apa hebatnya sih cantik tapi gak berotak kayak _si kutilang_ itu? Dia kan songong abis orangnya. Gak ada baik-baiknya deh kecuali muka dia aja."bantah Jimin kesel.

"Nah itu dia, lagian masalah yang paling besar nih ya ... Jungkook tuh statusnya udah jadi _namja chingun_ ya si Yein itu ..."

"Bodo ... kalo soal itu mah tak usah dipikirin. Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, si Jungkook masih milik umum, hahahaha,"gurau Jimin garing.

"Ngaco kamu!"

"Oh iya, minggu depan dia tanding basket loh lawan Bighit HS. Nonton yuk!"ajak Jimin antusias.

"Emang iya? Oke deh kalo gitu. Aku belum pernah liat dia tanding. Mentok juga ngeliat dia latihan tiap hari tuh di lapangan."

"Siip dah kalo gitu, ntar kujemput deh,"ujar Jimin sambil menyeleseikan makan siangnya.

"Eh, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya,"pamitku berlari ke kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi . . .

"Yein- _ah_ , kau yakin mau nerima si Sehun ketua tim basket Bighit HS? bukannya statusmu masih _yeoja chingu_ nya Jungkook ya? Lagian apa kurangnya si Jungkook sih, udah cakep, keren, ketua tim basket kita,"tanya Joy salah satu anggota genk Yein.

"Jungkook? Emang bener yang kamu bilang. Tapi aku gak serius suka sama dia. Aku cuma mau ngimbangin ketenaranku aja pacaran sama dia. Minggu depan kalo Jungkook menang aku bakal pertimbangin lagi buat gak mutusin dia, tapi kalo Sehun yang menang aku akan mutusin dia dan jadian ma Sehun. Gengsi donk kalo aku pacaran ma _loser_ ,"jawab Yein santai.

"Gila kamu, cinta kamu buat mainan. Karma baru tau rasa!,"

" _Whatever,"_ ujar Yein melengos keluar kamar mandi. Joy pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hah? jadi si Yein Cuma mainin Jungkook doang? kasihan banget si Jungkook. Tapi bisa bantu apa aku, kalo aku bilang ini ke Jungkook pasti dia gak bakal percaya. Alih-alih percaya, dia pasti bakal benci banget ma aku . . .," batinku tak percaya.

00==*==00

Hari ini jam pertama kosong. Lee _saem_ sedang mengikuti _training camp_ guru teladan. Aku termenung memandang ke arah lapangan basket di mana Jungkook dan teman-temannya sedang latihan basket. 2 hari lagi mereka tanding. Itu juga akan jadi titik penentuan kisah cinta Jungkook dan Yein. Dua rasa bergejolak kuat di hatiku. Di satu sisi aku senang karena mereka akan putus, so masih ada kesempatan aku deket ma Jungkook. Tapi di sisi lain, hatiku sakit karena harus melihat Jungkook sakit hati gara-gara keegoisan Yein. Duh...kenapa jadi begini sih . . . Andai aja kamu suka sama aku Jungkook, pasti aku gak akan kecewain kamu ...,"gumamku dalam hati.

 **TBC/Delete?**

 **R n R juseyo**... _bbuing..bbuing.."aegyo_ bareng Taehyung...

Maafkan bahasa saya yang masih amburadul...kritik dan saran sangat Sei terima untuk perbaikan penulisan Sei... _gumapta_..


End file.
